Such a device is known in prior art from publication DE 10 2007 042 966 A1. Described therein is a parking assist system for a motor vehicle, in which the current determined distance between the motor vehicle and an obstacle can be shown on the windshield of the vehicle by means of a head-up display.
However, the problem is that the distance from a rear obstacle is also displayed on the windshield in the device from publication DE 10 2007 042 966 A1, so that the vehicle moves in reverse while parking, even though the driver is looking in the opposite direction to scan the information from the head-up display on the windshield of the vehicle.
Therefore, it may be desirable to indicate an improved device for assisting the driver of a vehicle in the process of parking, with which the driver can also directly observe what is going on around the vehicle in terms of traffic. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.